Dysfunctional family
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: The horrific life of a child changes in an instant as a strange man enters her life. The strange man claims her as a prize from purging planets. But, a change of events bring the pair closer together but also farther apart.
1. chapter 1

In a dark cell is a small figure huddled in a corner. The figure is around age of ten. The child's skin is covered in scars but she can still make out the color is purple. Her name is Nuala and she is a Titan born with The Deviant gene.

Her eyes are bright blue. Her long tangled hair is black. She stands at 4ft and 9inches. She wears a raggedy old burlap tunic.

She jumps when screams are heard from above. Nuala looks up and hears massive stomping of feet leading away from The screaming. She looks up when the hatch of the cell opens and a ladder is sent down.

Nuala slowly gets up and climbs the ladder. Once she reaches the top a blinding light stops her from moving. But, once her eyes adjusted she sees chaos surround her.

She hops off the cell ladder and falls when a crowd rush over her. The child gets up and sees a large man killing everyone in sight. She couldn't move as if something was glueing her to her spot. The man stands at 6'7 and his appearance matches hers. Suddenly, a blue women with a robot arm grabs her. The women yells," Father, I found something that may interest you".

The man turns and sees a child titan. As he walks over to them the child gets out of the women grip and runs. But, not before she is tackled to the ground.

The women picks up the child but the girls fist whizzing toward the women, striking her in the nose. And then another punch. And then another. The Girl is far smaller and weaker than the luphomoid, but she fights with a ferocity that seems inhuman, punching and kicking and headbutting, doing whatever it takes to fell her enemy. Nebula, stunned by the intensity of the assault.

Nebula has enough of the assault and hits the child. Nuala hits the ground with a thud. The child turns and sees Nebula walking towards her. She tried to run again but is blocked by a massive figure. The purple giant picks her up by her collar. "What is your name child?", asked the behemoth. The child starts to kick at the man but it doesn't phase him," stop this childish behavior at once!", He roared. She kicked him again and it lands between his legs. He doubled over and she drops to the ground. Within a heartbeat she bolts up and runs.

She runs over to a wall and jumps over it. They see the child sliding down the side of a building and sliding down it to launch herself on to another building. Nuala hurtles downward then lands casually on the street below.

Nuala is hauling ass.

Never slowing down, she turns after few blocks and hides in a alleyway.

A few blocks back Thanos is in pursuit. He throws burning vehicles and building debris out of the way, just being a menace. He stops in the street because he lost sight of her. Thanos focuses on his surroundings and hears a panicking breath over the chaos. He moves to a alleyway where the breathing intensified. He kicks the large garbage bin and its hits the other Ally wall. Nuala jumps up from her hiding spot and ascends up a building rapidly. She jumps from the edge to edge while trying to not think about the large purple man climbing after her.

Once she reached the rooftop she clings onto a tree branch and climbs the tree. She then drops down onto the ground and runs but stops when she hits something or rather Someone. She looks up and to her horror it's Thanos the Mad Titan. "Now, Settle down child". She gets up again and was going to run but is stopped by Ebony maw. Ebony grabs the child and places a hand on her forehead, She then goes limp in his arms.

Sanctuary II

Ebony enters his lab with Nuala in arm and his brothers, sister and father right behind him. "Why again is this child on the ship?", Asked Cull obsidian. "She has potential we might require in due time", Said Thanos from the entryway. Maw turns to his Adopted father and siblings," if you would exit my lab I can begin testing on her immediately". Thanos looks to Maw," I want anwsers of why she can do what she did. We already know she is part Titan but I need to know the other race". Maw nods," I will do so swifty". With that Thanos exits the lab and the electronic doors shut so maw has privacy.

A sizable sum of time later Nuala begins to stir to the sounds of medical monitors beep, keeping track of the vital signs of Nuala, who lies in a bed in the middle of a medical lab. In the wall beside her bed is a light board on which hang her X-rays. Her skeleton seems to be natural besides the large rocks and dirt in her stomach.

She is asleep, recovering. Maw enters the lab. He walks over and examines the X-rays, fascinated by the size of bones the child has and why rocks are in her stomach. Maws eye moves across the child's body and notices she is small for her age and race.

Maw takes a needle from his instrument stand and uncaps an IV needle and moves to the middle of her arm. Once the needle enters her arm fully Maw obtains another clean needle and micro collection tube. Just as he was about to stick the needle into her right arm she opens her eyes and looks at Maw with a tired as well as fear. "Keep calm child. I'm just taking your blood for testing". Her tired eyes looked at him for a moment then she turns her arm so he can put the needle into her arm.

After a few vials are done being filled he places three of them into a clinical centrifuge and the rest away for testing. Nuala sits up and looks around his lab from her seat. "Excuse me sir, where am I?", She asked quietly. She had to ask again since she was so quiet the first time. Maw turn to the child ," your in Sanctuary 2. The home base of the black order". "Why am i here?", She asked. "Your a trophy from a planet. Thanos always takes one from every planet he purges".

"May I have food?", She asked the strange man. "Yes, but I need to flush your stomach of its contents".

She nods and once her stomach is flushed he leads her to his courters close by.

He walks her down a hallway and opens a door to a small bathroom.

"Clean your self and I will bring food when you are done". Nulana nods and Maw exits the bathroom to return to his room. She walks to the shower and gets clean. After she she tried herself with the towel an AI appeared making her jump. "Hello child. I'm here to get you dressed". With the snap of the AI fingers clothes appeared on Nuala

Nuala smiles at her new clothes. "Thank you". The AI smiles at her,"Your welcome child". She then disappeared. Nuala exits the bathroom and sees the man sitting at a hologram table. She walks closer to him and sees he is eating. "Sit, I will bring you food". He gets up and exits the room. She sits on the hologram chair across from him.

Few minuets later he comes back with a platter of cubed fruit, meats, noodles and other strange foods. Nuala looks at the foods as he sets them down on the table. "Eat for your heart's content", Maw said before he continues to eat.

Nuala put cubed fruit, meat and other things onto her plate and began to eat. At the end of the meal half of the tray is gone which didn't surprise Maw. The child must have been in that cell and feed nothing for a long period of time.

As time passes he returns to his lab and leaves Nuala behind since she wished to finish eating her large course of food. Once Nuala finished her food she takes the tray before the table disappeared.

She exits the room and sees signs that point her in the direction of the kitchen. She makes her way to the cafeteria where she finds it packed with all kinds of alien species. Most of the aliens stop what they are doing to look at the tiny Titan. Suddenly, a green women steps in front of Nuala. She looks at her with a small smile. "Hey there kid. I'll take the tray for ya", Nuala hands the women the tray," what's your name?".

"Nuala, what's yours?". "I'm Gamora, it's nice to meet you. Word of advice, stay clear of Thanos and Cull obsidian. They both are hot headed". Nuala nods her head and rushed back to Maws room where he is waiting for her. "Under these extreme Circumstances you can't leave this room. Understand?". "Yes",She said quietly. As Maw exits the room he looks back when the child called out to him. "wait, what's your name?". "You may Refer to me as Ebony Maw or if you prefer a bit formal then Maw will be suffice".

"I'm Nuala".

Maw nods at the child and exits his room. Nuala looks around the room and notices there is nothing for her to do, So she lays on Maws bed.

Nuala and her mother walk hand in hand to a large lab. "Mother, do I have to do it again?", Nuala asked her mother with tears in her eyes. "Yes, if you don't I won't have enough of my powers left". Nuala is lifted up and into a glass tube. "Lady death, she is ready again". Lady death rolls up her sleeve and a large needle is put into her arm.

The scientist turns on the machine and Nuala grows weaker but her mother grows stronger and her once hag appearance is replaced by a beautiful women. Nuala is taken out of the machine and placed on the table. Death looks at her daughter who is almost skin and bones," thank you my child". She kissed her daughter's for head and leaves the lab.

Suddenly, Nuala is awaken by a light shake. She opens her eyes and in fright she hits the figure who goes flying into the metal wall and through the next and another till they stop and collapse to the ground. Nuala gets off the bed and sees she hit Maw through five to seven metal walls. Unexpectedly, she is dragged out of the room and into a large room with a throne in the center.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?", Said the man in the throne. "My Lord,This child just destroyed six rooms by throwing Ebony Maw through them". Thanos looks at the child with a glair," This is how you repay me? By trying to kill my son and destroy my ship".

Nuala looks at Thanos without fear," I didn't mean to hurt him or destroy your ship", she said in a shushed tone. "Speak up girl", said the guard hitting the child in the back of the head. Nuala turns to the guard and kicked him in the leg," Don't touch me".

"Child, stop this childish behavior!", Boomed Thanos. Nuala stops and looks back at him. "Good, now come forward". Thanos leans forward in his throne as Nuala stands a few feet away from him. "What's your name?", He asked. "Nuala. Your Thanos, Right?". He chuckled," correct. Where are you from child?".

"I hail from a unknown planet,Sir".

He chuckled once more," Obviously your not from Titan. Who are your parents? ". "My mother isn't a titan but my father is".

He leaned in closer to to the child," who is your mother child?".

"Mistress Death sir. But, why does that matter?".

Thanos leans back into his throne in shock. "Don't play games with me child". Nuala shook her head," I'm not playing games of any sort, Sir". Thanos rises from his throne and grabs Nualas arm as he exits his throne. They then enter Maws lab where he has her blood file in hand.

"I need a blood test done on this child". Maw looks at Thanos then back to Nuala," I already did one. She is 85% Titan and the rest is unknown".

"Then do a Paternity Test".

Maw didn't question the gigantic Titan and did what he is told to do.

Ebony Maw quickly gathered the supplies to take the Mad Titans DNA.

Once done he sets the mucus samples in tamper proof cases and turns back to the child and Mad Titan. "The process will take a few hour. I suggest you do something in the mean time". Thanos leaves the lab and returned to his throne. Nuala looks at Maw," I'm sorry I through you into those walls. I'm not used to my own strength". "It's alright child. I had worse happen to me", he turns to look at Nuala," have you had proper training with your ability's?". She shook her head which made him chuckle. Suddenly, he pinched her neck and she collapsed onto the floor.

Nuala wakes up to the smell of burning and explosions. She opens her eyes to see Fires light the night sky while buildings and nearly everything in sight has been lit aflame.

Gamora and Ebony Maw charge into view, pursued by an unseen assailant.

"This way!", Yelled Gamora. Nuala gets up and runs next to Maw.

"Nebula, they're everywhere!", Said Gamora. A blue women hurled over building ruble," I know that!".

"Stay together. Where's Cull, Midnight and Glaive?".

Elsewhere, Proxima Midnight throws her spear at several missiles headed for Glaive and Cull who were distracted. The missiles explode mid air and the debris fly in all directions.

"Watch it, Missiles!", Hissed Glaive.

Proxima dives out of the way. Cull grabs Proxima and Glaive, jumping several feet away from there original spot.

Proxima looks around as Maw, Gamora, nebula and Nuala arrive.

"How much time?", Asked Cull.

"Two minutes, tops", Maw said with confidence.

Suddenly, a large spot light beams in there direction.

"Gamora!", cried Nuala. Nuala grabs Gamora and throws her a few feet away just as a large energy beam lands on Nuala. Once the beam goes away Gamora goes to the large hole in the ground and sees Nuala at the bottom with several burns. "Are you okay Nuala". She looks at Gamora with tears in her eyes. Gamora quickly slid down the hole and grabs Nuala who clung onto her.

Before they can re-form up, a mortar explodes few feet away. Everyone takes cover in a trench. Proxima and Cull lean against one of the walls.

"Cull, what the hell are you doing here?". "Enjoying the scenery. You?". Proxima snorted at his response. "You guys just gonna stand there?", Interrupted Gamora.

Proxima glares sternly at her. "You follow my lead, got it?".

Gamora rolls her eyes.

Proxima sighs, addresses everyone else,"We stay in formation, no matter what. Let's go".

They exit the building. Two massive guardians tower over them. Well, this shouldn't take long. Nuala goes to Culls side after slipping from Gamoras grip.

"How's your arm?", She asked. "It's fucking fantastic".

"Throw me". Without a response Cull grabs her by her collar and throws her several feet into the air.

The group stop in there tracks when they hear a beast like roar and metal being torn apart.

As the dust clears they see Nuala caring A head of one of the guardians. She plops it to the ground. She then dusts herself off.

"I don't see how formations could do that", Nuala said with a cocky look.

"Cull, Nebula, take the left with Nuala. Gamora, Maw, and Glaive with me", Ordered Proxima.

They split up. Cull charged and knocks through the guardians leg, causing it to spark. Maw creates an force Field to slow the metal behemoth fall, and Nuala opens the chest plate and Cull rips out the whole chest cavity.

Proxima and other re-group. Maw flies up to the Guardians head with the others. Together they finish it. Suddenly, part of the levitating land falls apart. Nuala gasped as she begins to fall. The last thing she remembered is that the room disappeared and turns into

…a massive hologram chamber.


	2. chapter 2

Nuala wakes to beeping and blinking lights. "Good your awake", said a man. Her eyes slowly open and close. "Turn down the light. You will blind her", said a sweet voice.

Once the light got dimmer Nuala opens her eyes again and sees Proxima midnight, Ebony Maw, Cull obsidian, Gamora, Nebula and Corvus Glaive.

Corvus, Proxima midnight and Nebula sit at the counter while the rest are hovering around Nuala. " child, how do you feel? Any pain?", Asked Ebony Maw. Suddenly, she feels pain her body which makes her begin to cry. "That's what I thought", Maw commented. With a snap of his fingers, an IV bag comes out of a nearby cabinet to his hand. The pain drip is connectedto a needle that goes into her arm.

Her crying settles down and she lays there no longer in pain. She looks down and sees her hands, forearm, and legs is heavilybandaged with gauze and bandages. "What happened?", She asked. "To my knowledge, our Holo room malfunctioned and made all the Guardian'sweaponslethal. One of the Guardians beams hit you and now you have severe burns on your arms and legs", Replied Ebony Maw. Nuala didn'treply and slowly sits up with the help of Cull Obsidian. "Careful. Ya also had quite a fall", WantedCull.

Nuala leans forward and places her head on her knees. "My head hurts", She whined. "The pain will go away shortly. Now everyone begone with yourself. She needs rest", Said Ebony Maw. Before Gamora leaves sheturnsto Nuala,"Hey, I'll come back and bring you a drawing pad and crayons for you". Nuala looks at her puzzled,"What would I do with those?". "Draw of course. Have you ever drawn before?", Gamora asked. Nuala shook her head,"Twicebut my mother never lets me do anything fun". Gamora looks at the child with a horrified look,"I'll be right back".

Gamora exits the lab and goes to her room that she shares with Proxima Midnight. Midnight is sharpening her spear while Gamora walks in and moves thing from under her bed. "What are you doing?", She asked Harshly. Gamora didn'tanswer and just continued to look for her old Drawing pad and colored pencils. "It's on the desk under all your books", Midnightcommented.

Midnight holds out the Drawing pad and pencils."Thanks", Gamora said. She takes the Pad and Pecliles and goes to the pad to find and bored Nuala. "Here, Brought it like I promised". Gamora sets it down in Nualas hand and sees her staring at the pad and pencils. "Mother won'tbe happy that I'm drawing". "Don'tworry about her, Just have fun this once". Nuala nods and opens the pad and grabs a black pencil. Once Gamora sees her drawing she leaves

2 hours later

Gamora comes back to see Nuala still drawing. "Hey, How is your drawing going?". Out of fright, Nuala hides the pad and pencils. "Hey, It's alright", Gamora said reassuringly. Nuala sighed,"I'm sorry. I thought you were my mother". Gamora smiles,"What did you draw?". Nuala opens the pad and showes her the drawing.

Gamora looks at her in shock,"Wow, This is amazing". Nuala looks at Gamora and almost smiled but it faded quickly. "Thanks". She then closes the pad and lays on her side. "Here", Gamora said as she brings over a small blanket. She lays the blanket over Nuala and sets the pad on the counter next to her. Suddenly, Maw enters the lab to see the display. He goes over to the test results and looks at it in shock. "Gamora, I require you to do something for me".

She walks over to him and in handed a paper. "Lord Thanos needs to see this immediately". Gamora nods and rushed to the throne room. Upon her entering the room she sees Thanos' head shot up from what he was looking at. "What is it now?". Gamora walks closer and hands him the paper. He studied the paper for what seems like years.

Thanos slowly sets the paper down and gets up to head to the lab. Once there he opens the door to see Maw doing more test on Nuala. "Is this test accurate?". Maw nods his head," very Accurate, Sir". Thanos looks at Nuala who is falling asleep. He moves closer to his Daughter he never knew existed. He moves hair being her ear and he almost smiled but doesn't want to show weakness in front of an order member.

He looks to his right and sees a drawing pad and opens it to reveal a beautiful drawing of dead roses in a jar. "Well at least we have drawing in common", He thought to himself. Nuala rolls over her sleep but abruptly wakes up. She looks over at Thanos who is extremely close to her. She looks at Thanos and with a smile, she said,"Hi". "Hello, Little one. Are you feeling well?", He asked with concern. "Fine, But my arms and legs hurt from the burns", She said while gesturing to her legs and arms.

"The burns will go way shorty", He said with confidence. "How do you know?". Thanos sighed and looks back to his daughter,"Because, Your mother and I heal quite quickly and well". Nualas eyes lit up quickly at what he said. "A...Are you my father?". He nods,"Yes young one, I'm your father".

She looks at him and rest her head on his chest then wraps her small arms around him. Well tried to anyway. He doesn't move. He let's his child embrace him. Suddenly, she burst into tears. "Why didn't you stop mother from hurting me!", She cried. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I had a child. Your mother hid you from me. But, I promise nothing and no one will harm you again".

Slowly her crying settled down. "I don't believe you", she said while wiping her tears away," mother said the same thing but I always get hurt". He sighed and speaks," but, I'm not your mother. I don't break promisees I intend to keep".

He places his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears away. "When will she be ready to leave?", Thanos questioned.

"Shorty". Thanos nods and leaves his child so she may rest.


	3. chapter 3

Nuala wakes up early the next morning to Gamora gently picking her up from the medical bed. Gamora walks down several hallways and stops to knock at a large door. The door opens to reveal Thanos.

"Her wounds have healed for the most part but the bandages need to stay on for a few more days". Thanos nods and takes his youngest child in his arms then shuts the door. He sets her down in his large bed. He chuckled at the sight of the giant bed swallow her up.

Her eyes slowly open and she looks at her father," may I have some water?". "Of course". Thanos leaves then returns with a glass of water. She takes the glass and quickly drinks it. "Are you hungry". She nods her head and he leaves once more then returns with a bowl of food. "Thank you".

Thanos leaves her and sits at his large desk to work. As she eats she notices there are many fruits, vegetables and meats she never knew existed. She quietly ate her food and once she is done she set the bowl down on the table side. Thanos looks behind himself and sees she is done.

He gets up and grabs the bowl but to his surprise she only ate a few peaces of food. He looks at her with a raised brow," you didn't eat enough". He holds the bowl out to her. "I'm full already". "You barely ate anything".

"I know. I'm just used to eating little food". Thanos sets the bowl down and leans forward,"how long were you in that cell?".

Nuala looks away from her father and replied," Almost three years and I don't eat much is because I rarely got feed there". "Who put you there?", He asked trying not to burst in rage. "Mother. She got tired of taking care of me and dumped me there". He sighed and stormed out oh his room. Slamming the door in the process.

Nuala jumped at the sound and started shaking. She jumps out of bed and runs to Gamoras room. She enters without knocking and she hugs Gamora. "Hey, what's wrong?", Gamora asked sleepily. "Daddy is mad at me", she bawled. "W...What happened?", She asked.

"I ton't daddy about what my mother did to me and he just got mad!", She cried. Gamora chuckled," he ain't mad at you. He is mad at your mother". "He just scared me. He slammed the door. I hate found noises". Gamora looks down at her half-sister and kisses her head. "It will be okay. He has a large dark side but when it comes to family...He will do anything for them". Nuala nods.

"I know it's late but, I want to show you something fun". Gamora takes Nualas hand and leads her to the Hologram room but is stopped by Proxima Midnight. "Where are you going with her?", He motioned to Nuala. "Hologram room. I'm showing her the echo sanctuary". He snorts and walks away. They walk to the door of the Hologram room and it opens.

"Oh, I guess someone is already inside", Gamora said to herself. They walk through the door and enter the simulator. Once inside Nuala looks around in shock since she never seen something so beautiful. "I see our brother is already here". Nuala looks over to a large rock and sees Cull obsidian sunbathing. "Sup, shorty. How ya feeling", Cull said from his rock. "I'm feeling better". He chuckled,"Cool".

Nuala moves from Gamoras side to the water and looks inside. She sees any creatures that very from turtles, snakes, fish, and seahorses. Suddenly, a large beast comes from the water and starers at Nuala.

She gasped and moved away quickly but is stopped by Gamora who smiled at the beast. "Don't worry. She is friendly. Her name is Azula". Nuala looks back at the beast who snorts mist of her. Nuala smiles and walks closer to Azula. The beast leans forward and lets the child pet her wet snout.

Suddenly, Nuala is picked up by Gamora and placed in Azulas back. She lurched forward in the water. Nuala holds on tight to Azulas neck as they swim around the area. But, Azula stops and dives under water. Nuala opens her eyes and sees a large fish swim above her. She extends her arms and touched the large fish on its belly. The fish swiftly swims away. Azula swims faster and they enter a cave with an opening at the top.

Azula stops at the edge of an island and legs Nuala off. She looks up at the large rope and begins to climb. Halfway up the large rope she looks below and sees Azula swim back under the water. She then continues to climb and once she reached the top she sees the water below. She looks around her surroundings and notices she is next to the waterfall. The child goes to the edge of the cliff and looks down to see a deep end and then she takes off her shoes and throws them to the shore. But, they end up hitting Cull obsidian in the head. He falls off his sunbathing rock and glared at her from afar.

Nuala looks below again then backs up. She breathes in and out slowly then runs to the edge. As she fell into the water she rests on a scaled back. Nuala opens her eyes and sees its Azula. She looks back at Nuala then forward. Azula takes Nuala back to shore. Once there she gets off Azula and flops on a nearby rock. But, she didn't realize she landed on Cull obsidians back. Cull didn't say anything but lied there on the warm rock. So, Nuala sprawls out on his warm scaled back.

Suddenly, the doors to the Hologram room opens and Thanos is seen entering. He wears a black sleeveless shirt and grey pants with black boots. "There you are Child" Nuala sits up on Cull Obsidians back and looks over at her father. "Come, it's getting late". Nuala sighed and laid back down on Culls back. Cull grunts as he shoots up onto his feet which made Nuala launch into the air. She then lands inside the water. She comes back up and giggled with a smile.

Nuala swims back to shore and walks to Gamora who has a blue towel open for her.Gamora warps the towel around Nuala. Nuala walks to her father's side and they exit the simulation room together.

Thanks leads her to his Chambers where he picks her up and sets her down in the bathroom cabinet. He takes the towel off her and takes her arms in hand lightly then unwrapped the wet bandages. She pulls away quickly and hides her arms from view. "Give me your hand child", he said sternly. She shakes her head," no, it hurts". "That's what I'm trying to prevent. Arm. Now".

She slowly holds out her arms as he re-bandaged them as softly as the behemoth Titan could. Once done he puts the towel back on her shoulders. Then he taps a blue button on the wall panel. The ships AI shows up. "Get her dressed in something suitable for bed". The AI nods and Thanos leaves. The AI scans Nuala and seconds later she wears new attire.

Nuala looks down and sees she wears black sweatpants and a dark green tank top.

She hops off the counter and exits the bathroom. She looks at the bed and sees her father sitting on the bed in black shorts and grey sleeveless shirt. "Come, it's time for bed". Nuala nods and climbs into his giant bed. She then lays down on her side facing away from him.

Thanos goes to cover his daughter with the blanket but she moves away from his touch. He looks at his child in shock." I'm sorry. I just don't like people touching me". "It's alright child. I'm not going to hurt you".

"I know". Thanos silently sighed and laid down and closed his eyes.

Time passed and he felt the bed shift. He opens his eyes to the pitch black room but can still make out the outline of his youngest child. She moves from her side of the bed to his. She then curls up to his side and closed her eyes. Without thinking he turns to his left side and wraps his arms around her and falls asleep.


	4. chapter 4

Thanos wakes up early next morning and didn't find Nuala in bed. He throws the heavy blanket off himself and sits on the edge of the bed.

He hears a noise from his closet. So he slowly opens it find Nuala curled up in a ball on the floor fast asleep. He sighed and kneeled down to pick her up. Without waking her he opens his door and carried her down many corridors. While walking down a hallway a few soldiers look at the Titan in shock then look away.

The mad Titan walks to Maws room and opens the door to see Maw already up. "What can I help you with my Lord". "She needs rest. Get Obsidian or yourself to find a in empty room nearby and make that her quarters. In the mean time she will sleep here".

"Yes sir". Thanos lays her in Maws bed and leaves to do business.

Few hours later

Nuala is waken to Sanctuary II being borded. She sits up and sees she is in her brother's room. She sets off the bed and opens the door to see soldiers running around, yelling and a bright red lights flashing.

She waves through the running soldiers but is suddenly pinned to a wall by a large alien. Without thinking she hits the Alien and it falls over in shock then scurried away.

Nuala continued her trek to investigate what is happening. She didn't pay attention as the ship is being attacked. All of a sudden the side wall of the ship is ripped open and Nuala with other soldiers fly out into space.

She collides with space debate and falls unconscious.

Nuala opens her eyes and sees she isn't in space or her father's ship anymore. She finds herself on her back surrounded by strange colorful space

wreckage. Looking up, She sees a large metal object falling

from a different wormhole! She rolls out of the way just as the garbage lands in the spot she was in.

A loud noise draws her attention to a ship flying in her direction. The ship opens and a women in weird clothing exits.

"Are you a fighter or are you food?", Asked the women. In her fight or flight response she grabs a near by pipe and holds it up.

"It is a fighter. This will be fun".

From her belt she flicks a small glowing disc which lodges

into her neck.

She holds up a fob device and presses the button - the disc

blinks and Nuala is filled with the pain of a thousands

screaming squirrels. She hits the ground, stunned.

Nuala wakes to find her face smushed up against glass.

She noticed she is lying in a sort of small glass holding cell under the cockpit. She looks up to see the women piloting the ship.

Her eyes lock in on her belt, specifically the fob device

she used to activate the Obedience Disk/debilitate him. "This is Scrapper 142. I need clearance and an audience with the boss. I've got something interesting". Nuala looks forward and sees she is being taken to a large tower.

Nuala wakes to find herself strapped to the chair, suddenly finds himself slowly moving forward. After a beat-

the walls light up and a soothing voice speaks to her.

"Fear not, for you are found. You

are home, and there is no going

back. No one leaves this place.

But what is this place? The answer

in Sakaar".

The tunnel walls show images of Sakaar's place in the Cosmos.

"Surrounded by cosmic gateways,

Sakaar lives on the edge of the

known and unknown.

It is the collection point for all

lost and unloved things. Like you.

But here on Sakaar, you are

significant. You are valuable.

Here, you are loved.

And no one loves you more than the

Grandmaster".

Images of the Grandmaster, in silhouette, arriving on Sakaar.

"He is the original. The first

lost, and the first found. The

creator of Sakaar and the father of

the Contest of Champions.

Where once you were nothing, now

you are something. You are the

property of the Grandmaster.

Congratulations! You will meet the

Grandmaster in five seconds. Prepare yourself".

Images around the tunnel begin speeding up. Chaos, violence,

and confusion. "You are now meeting the Grandmaster!".

Suddenly she is somewhere else, surrounded weirdos and

insanely dressed palace guards.

The grandmaster, a tall mysterious man in golden robes. He is

looking right at Nuala. He doesn't know what to make of her. He's

curious, thrilled, revolted, and titillated.

Nuala looks the the women standing next to him. She looks a bit confused at the site of a child here.

Grandmaster just stares at Nuala.

S142 stands beside Grandmaster. He then speaks," She's wonderful. It is a she?". "It's a she", 142 confirmed.

"Yeah. I love when you come to visits

142, you bring me the best stuff.

What have you brought today? Tell

me".

"A contender", she said with a smirk.

"I need to go closer. I want a

closer look at this. Can you take

us closer? Thank you". His bodyguard pushed his chair forward.

Grandmaster advances on her. Examining Nuala closely and

strangely.

"Pay this lady".

" I'm not for sale. I want to go home to my father, brothers and sisters. I miss them", she said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'd take 2 million".

"Tell her she's dreaming", scoffed the bodyguard.

"For heaven's sake, transfer the

units". Once the units are transfered she exits without looking back at the crying child.

Grandmaster holds up his own fob device and uses it like a

wand to guide Nuala hover chair, which follows Grandmaster

around as he speaks.

"Here's what I wanna know. Who are

you?".

"Nuala", she said loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah, come on. I think you're gonna

like this".

Grandmaster moves her chair to another section where a large glass window shows a large arena. "This is the coliseum where we hold the contest of champions. Do you fight?".

Nuala was about to answer but is stopped by the large women. "Sir, it seems she is a child. Maybe 7-10 years old". Grandmaster looks at her in shock," your a child?".

Nuala nods her head. "Oh, god". He points the device at Nuala and pressed a button. The chair drops and powers down then the device in her neck falls off.

"I'm deeply sorry. We don't have children here so I thought you were a small adult". "I want to go home". The Grandmaster sighed," I'm sorry. There isn't much I can do to get you home. But, in the mean time let's have fun". Nuala gets off the chair and follows him and his bodyguard to a room full of strange instruments. Grandmaster joins them, still speaking to Nuala.

Grandmaster begins playing a strange piano-like contraption,

riffing a melody over the existing music.

" Like I said my name is Grandmaster. This is Topaz my bodyguard. I presided over a little event called the Contest of Champions. People come from far and wide to

unwillingly participate in it".

Grandmaster really gets into his playing.

Nuala looks at his bodyguard to looks back at the child. "What are you starting at". Nuala looks away quickly and looks around to see a bowl of fruit near by. Topaz looks at the bowl of fruit that the child is eyeing. The older women walks over to it and picks up a pear then tosses it to Nuala who catches it.

Nuala quickly bites into it as its sticky juice runs down her chin. She continues to eat the strange fruit till its all gone. "Topaz, would you show the child to my kitchen so she may eat. She looks hungry". Topaz was about to protest but Grandmaster insisted he will be fine. She sighed and walked to the kitchen with the child right on her heels.

Topaz turns to the child and lifts her onto a near by stool. "What do you want child". Nuala shrugs. Topaz sighed and looks around to find fresh stew, bread and fruits. She goes over and gets the child a bowl of stew, slice of bread and fruits. Once she sets it down Nuala digs into the meal.

30 minutes later

Topaz and Nuala exit the kitchen with fulls belly's. "Thank you". Topaz looks at the child in shock and just nods. They continue there walk. As they pass a large window Nuala looks out to see it's Dark.

They continue there walk till they make it back to the room full of instruments. Once there Topaz opens the door and in shock at what she sees.

She covers Nualas eyes quickly and slams the door shut. "Okay, time for bed. Let's go". Nuala and Topaz quickly walks away from that horrifying scene that might have scared them both.

They make it to Topaz bedroom. "You can sleep here. Most clean place we have here and no one will disturb you". Topaz then goes to her large closet and pulls out a box she thought she would never touch again.

She pulls out a white rabbit with a missing eye, child clothes and a child sized blanket. Topaz looks at Nuala who looks around the room scared and shaking. "Here, these may fit you".

Topaz points to her bathroom and Nuala changes into the clean clothes. She exits the bathroom with dirty clothes in hand. "Take the blanket and I'll have these washed". Nuala nods and wrapped the blanket around herself. Nuala looks at the rabbit in Her hand but moves to the large chair instead of asking questions. The older woman goes to the light switch and turns the lights low but not dark. Then she exits her bedroom and shuts the door lightly.


	5. chapter 5

Topaz wakes up at the edge of the bed for unknown reasons since she always sleeps in the middle. She shrugs it off and stands. She looks over to see Nuala no longer in the chair.

Just as she reached the bathroom. The door swings open and steam comes pouring out. "Sorry, I might have used all the hot water". Topaz nods," it's alright. The hot water is at an endless supply". Nuala exits the bathroom and gets changed in a new pair of clothes.

Once done they exit her room and make their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Topaz and Nuala see the Grandmaster there eating. Topaz lifts Nuala onto a stool and gets her breakfast then herself a bowl.

Over the next three months, Nuala and Topaz have gotten along great. But, Nuala still missed her Father, brothers, sisters and oddly her mother. But, to Nuala the only woman that has been like a mother to her is Topaz. She takes care of her, makes sure she ate enough every meal and loves her like her own child.

Month: 4 Day: 15

Topaz wakes to a large amount of weight on her. She looks down to see Nuala on top of her fast asleep. Topaz slowly moves Nuala off of her but she ends up on the floor by accident.

Without a word, Nuala walks over the bed with her blanket in hand. She walks over to what was the closest and opens the slid door then flops down onto her bed.

Topaz gets up and dressed. Once out of the bathroom she sees Nuala passed out and half hanging off her bed. She smiles and goes over to Nuala. She then lifts Nuala onto her bed and covers her with the small blanket.

As the day progresses Topaz gets scrapper 142 too checks on Nuala who says she is fast asleep still. 142 exits the throne room quickly and makes her way to the holding cells for the fighters.

Once there she sees everyone prepping for there fighting. But, someone wasn't ready. 142 looks over and sees Nuala curled up in the corner. "Hey, get up and get armored up. You're the main event", she said with a smirk. Nuala looks down at her feet and slowly got up.

She looks around the weapons and finds a sword that is light and weighed evenly. Suddenly, someone slams a helmet on her head and locked it in place.

She looks up to find a man made from rocks. "Hey, looks like ya needed it. "I'm Korg, that guy over there is Doug and meik". Meik and Doug wave.

"I'm Nuala".

Just then an alarm goes off. "Sorry, got to go". Korg waves to Nuala as he walks to the entrance of the arena.

Over a few hours, the final alarm goes off and Nuala is escorted to a small room and gets her head shaved and arms, legs, and face painted blue black. Once done the helmet is put back on they hand her a shield and sword.

Hundreds of thousands of spectators packed into the stadium

seats. Dozens of starships are parked above the arena.

In the Grandmasters suit, a VIP box attached to the fighting area.

Grandmaster walks in front of his Hologram camera and it comes alive.

This enlarged projection of Grandmaster addresses the audience.

"Wow! Look at all of you. What a

show, WHAT-A-NIGHT! Who's having fun? Please, I'm your host. A big round

of applause for all of our undercard competitors... who died so gruesomely. Good sports. What a

show! What a night! This is what you've

come for and so have I". Applause breaks through the arena.

"And now, without further ado...it's main event time!! Making her first appearance, though

She looks quite promising I'll say no more, see what you think. Ladies and gentlemen...", He looks down at the paper 142 gave him," I give to you...Aspect!".

Aspect enters the arena with a shaved head, painted face, Helmet on and in black armor. She looks up at the throngs of screaming fans. And then...

"Okay, this is it. Let's get ready to welcome our champion. Here he comes. He is the biggest and badest on the whole planet. Welcome the Champion".

Suddenly the door across from her opens and exits a large serpent-like creature with three heads,"Hydra!".

Hydra charged at Nuala but she rolled out of the way quickly but managed to have its tail wrap around her ankle. She gets thrown into a nearby wall but makes a quick recovery. She sees a large chunk on the wall is loose so she grabs it and chucks it at the beast. The rock hits his head which made the crowd gasp in terror. Hydra turned to Aspect in shock and sees her sword at the ready. He snorted in frustration and charged again.

Up at the Grandmasters, suite Topaz looks on at the Tiny warrior fighting the Champion. Secretly she is impressed by the speed and strength of the women. Then she remembered Nuala. "Sir, I must check on Nuala". The Grandmaster looks at Topaz and says,"She is fine. If she needed anything she would come here". Topaz nods and turns back to the fighting.

Aspect once again grabs another rock from the wall and hurls it at the beast, But it just bites the rock in half. Finally, Hydra manages to catch Her around the ankle again with its long tail. It throws her up into the air and swallows her. A scream is heard from the Crowd and the Hydra turns its attention to them until it feels something in its belly. She is still alive and cuts open its stomach with her sword. The Crowd cheer again, louder this time and chanting her name,"Aspect, Aspect, Aspect". Hydra falls to the ground with a thud. As it collapsed, Aspect spills out of the wound. She looks at the beast than the crowd who cheers her name. She then raises an arm in victory.

The Grandmaster then appearsagain and with a smile says,"We have our new champion!". The crowd cheers once again and they throw flowers, Weapons, and Units. She takes off her helmet and collects a 3dozen units in her helmet. She holds onto her helmet as she makes her way back to the prepping area. Once there Scrapper 142 takes her helmet and takes all the credits but two. "There. Its enough for food, champion". Her helmet is placed back in her arms and 142 walks off.

Two guards come and take her arms in hand and escort her to her new room. She looks around and to her horror, the bed is made from a giant rodents skull. She sees shields, weapons, a ball and a few chairs in the room. Also two windows with great views.

She goes to a freshly poured water bowl and takes the rag. She then rubs her face but when she looks at the rag and water the paint isn't coming off. So, she tries harder and harder but to no avail. She throws the rag down in frustrations. "It wont come off".Nuala turns to see scrapper 142 who has a smirk on her face.

Nuala looks back at the broken mirror in front of her and looks at her face paint.

Her shoulders then slump down in sadness.

"Don't feel bad. I'm sure this is better that your old life". Nuala shook her head," no, I was happy with my dad, brothers and sisters". 142 rolls her eyes," family is over rated. Now, if you tell anyone that your Nuala and not Aspect I will come back and kill you myself. Oh, and don't speak". Aspect nods and 142 exits the room Just as Grandmaster and Topaz enters her new quarters.

"Hey,Hey My new champion. How are ya liking your new place". She looks around her room and back at Grandmaster. She was about to speak but remained silent. "Can't you speak?". She shook her head. "Oh, well. We will work around that. Are ya hungry?". She nods. Grandmaster claps twice and two women in gold enter her room and set down the platers of food and exit. "Uh, help yourself and one of my workers will be around shortly if you require anything". Topaz and Grandmaster then left without a word.

Topaz enters her room after a long day and once inside she changes into a grey tank top and black sweatpants. Once she exits the bathroom and hangs up her armor she says,"I'm going to get dinner. It will be here in a few minutes".

Nuala didn't answer like usual so she just left thinking she is asleep. She made it to the kitchen and collects a tray of apples, chicken, grapes and Nuala favorite snack, Yaro Fruit.

She returns to there room shortly with the tray of food. Topaz sets the tray down at the table and sets there spots at the table. Once she is done she goes to Nualas "room" and knocks on the door. " Nuala, dinner is here. Come out and eat". Again silence. She opens the door to find her bed empty.

Her eye brows furrowed. She looks around the room and called out for her," Nuala. Where are you?".

But, once more silence.

She looked around once more then left to find Grandmaster.

She makes it to his room and knocked. She hears giggling from the other side which makes her roll her eyes. "Come in". She enters to find the Grandmaster in bed with six other women. "What can I help you with?".

"Nuala is gone. She isn't in my room. I haven't seen her all day".

The Grandmaster thought for a moment," I did get a signal from the docking bay. The Nomad launched before our champions match finished. It wasn't even scheduled for orbit". Topaz looks at Grandmaster with concern. "Is there footage of anyone entering?".

Grandmaster gets out of his bed and ties his robe. Both of them walk to his control console and the screen comes up with recent footage.

The footage showed Nuala entering the ship but stumbling. The ship Engines ignite and the Nomad lifts off the ground. Then it fly's slowly out of port and outside of the docking bay.

"So, she's really gone?". Grandmaster looks at Topaz and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know you two were close".

Topaz looks at him," we weren't close. She was like a daughter to me", she said and swiftly left.


End file.
